


Maybe it was meant to be

by barribane



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barribane/pseuds/barribane
Summary: Reader is a cat hybrid who finds her way into the arms of a group of loving idol boys.Tags will be updated as i move along.





	1. The Day

Hybrid au 

Your pov

A loud knocking woke you up from your rather peaceful sleep  
"Mommy she wont play with me whats wrong with her?"  
You slowly turned over sliding the tattered blanket off your legs wincing as you tried stretching them within the cramped cage. Looking out of the cage you saw a pair of eyes looking straight at you   
"H-hello" you said smiling as you placed your hand on the glass  
"Ohhh mommy shes so pretty i want this one!!!!" The little boy was practically screaming in excitement at this point and it was starting to hurt your sensitive ears.  
"Darling why don't we take a look at the real pets instead theres a really pretty grey one" the mother said tugging on his hand with a rather disappointing gaze in your direction.

You felt a tightness start growing in your chest as you curled your tail around your midsection. You were a cat hybrid meaning to most of the world you were a monster that had too many animal characteristics to be human but too smart to be an animal.  
Hybrids were still a fairly new addition to the human world and much of it was still coming to terms with looking at us as domestic partners. Being bought or adopted was the second highest honor a hybrid could achieve, its our dream to be in a home where we are loved and treated like family. 

You had just been put on shelf at a rather classy adoption centre that mainly catered to rich people looking for purebred hybrids or pets of high quality. But you weren't high quality at all your previous owner had dropped you off here after collaring you . That moment was the happiest you had ever been. Being collared meant that you were going to be with your owner forever it was a life commitment. After several months however he had deemed it too troublesome to look after you and practically dumped you at the centre. So here you were two months later sitting in a cramped cage all over again. 

You begun grooming yourself lightly just brushing down your tail and making sure your hair was presentable while waiting for a staff to let you out to play. You were starting to practically vibrate at the thought of playtime! 

"Hey baby its time to come out" the staff said gently as she unlocked your cage  
"Woaahh woahh calm down sweetheart im not going anywhere"   
You had jumped on her the moment she had undone the latch it was cuddle time !   
"Promise?" You said nuzzling into her shoulder and smiling softly as she carried you to the lift while stroking your ears.   
Wait? The lift ? Why was she bringing you upstairs for playtime?   
" why up? Play now?" You asked curiously  
"Well someone has come to see you, they might want to take you home so you have to be extra good okay?" She said as she stepped off the lift letting you down gently.   
" hmm after play?"   
"Yes baby i promise to play after okay?" 

You were clinging on to her arm for dear life you hated this vip "viewings" with potential owners. Your last owner hadn't bothered to keep up with your education and as such you were extremely behind so many had just deemed it bothersome if they had to send you for classes.   
"Okay best behaviour all right? Don't be scared just be yourself and I'm sure they will love you" you nodded slightly and took a deep breathe and kept your eyes to the ground as she opened the door. 

"Hello Mr Honsik, this was the hybrid you were interested in from our listing?"   
"Ah yes, Hyunwoo say hello"

"Hello..."

The deep and serious tenor made you slowly look up and up and up this guy was huge. He towered over you with a hand stretched out in greeting. You swallowed dryly and muttered a quiet hi back before hiding back behind the staff. 

"Ah sorry" he said while taking a few steps back   
"Don't be shy say hello properly dear" the staff pushed you out from behind her and practically into the arms of the giant. 

You were terrified because he was just so big? The top of your head only came up to his chest. Taking a deep breathe you said hello louder and looked at him properly and getting surprised at seeing his face slowly scrunch up into an adorable smile.  
"Im Hyunwoo, whats your name?"   
"W-woo?" You replied struggling 

Hyunwoo pov

"Ah damn shes cute" he thought to himself as he looked down at a pair of grey ears and brown eyes with a face that looked adorably confused.   
"Yes woo call me woo" he slowly lifted his hand again for a greeting and she stared at him for abit before reaching out to hold his hand.   
He had meant for a handshake but he didn't mind this either it was endearing.

-a day before-   
"A hybrid? Is that going to go well with the fans?" Hyunwoo asked seriously as the other members were still taking in the news that the company had been making arrangements for them to get a hybrid of their own.   
"Yes any hybrid of your choice, we did a worldwide poll and it seems that a majority of your fans would love to see you boys with a hybrid. They aren't easy to look after but its a way around the dating ban and giving fans good content. Vixx has had their hybrid for almost a year and their fans are still going crazy over it. Its good marketing. Talk about it carefully and get back to me" 

"Hyung is it really a good idea?" Hyungwon asked looking to their leader   
"I dont know a thing about hybrids won" Hyunwoo said sitting down and replaying their managers words again in his head   
"I think its a good idea, i mean its good marketing and cat hybrids are so fucking cute like i saw one the other day on sns and she was sooo pretty she had grey ears and a grey tail and she was wearing this big sweater and HYUNG PLEASE" Minhyuk was practically whining now as he furiously scrolled down his phone looking for the screenshot he had taken last week.  
"I think we should do an anon voting amongst ourselves tomorrow just to see if all of us really want one and can commit to it." Kihyun said seriously   
Owning a hybrid was tough the boys had come to realise they required alot of attention and playtime and certain breeds had different chracteristics such as being prone to touch starvation. It was a lot to think about.

-back to Hyunwoos pov-   
"We saw you on the listing and we think you would be perfect for us would you like to come home with me?" He asked gently while bending down to be at eye level with her. He was worried he would scare her again.  
"Us? Where go?"   
"Ah i have a family, theres 7 of us."  
"But playtime is now" he raised his eyebrows looking at the staff 

"Well dear if you go home with this gentleman right here you could have more playtime!" The staff came foward trying to placate the hybrid that was visibly getting worried at the thought of missing playtime. It was so fucking cute. He was using a hand to cover his smile now. Maybe this was the right choice after all....


	2. Warm and soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been away so long but this is basically me remembering shownu blushing whenever he's embarrassed

Shownu pov   
"Watch your step" Hyunwoo said as he reached out to help you climb up the steps to the van. His face was about to cramp with how hard he was smiling because you were simply adorable. They had given you a hoodie that had been stashed in the van because you had started shivering in the thin clothes you had on after leaving the store. Being a hoodie from them you were basically swimming in it and it was tugging on his heart strings. As he reached around you to put on the seatbelt he was stunned to see you flinch rather violently.  
"Woah hey its okay just putting on the belt don't worry" he said frowning in worry   
You peered at him from under your hood   
worriedly as you turned around to talk with the staff. 

"Is she scared of me? Maybe i should call another guy down...." he said sighing as you grabbed the bag of a few things he had purchased from the staff.   
"Right now she probably is. Her old owner wasn't exactly the best. But if you are willing to take your time to break down those walls I promise you will love her with everything you have" she said with a strained smile.   
That caught him off guard. He wasn't the best? Had he hit her? He was grinding his teeth down as he turned to look at his new hybrid twining her fingers nervously at the strings of the hoodie. How could anyone be cruel to such an adorable girl. He no they were going to do her right.   
"Thank you for everything" he said bowing politely "We promise to do our best to be worthy of her" before he turned to get back on the van. 

"Hey im going to sit next to you, is that okay? I can sit at the back if you want"   
Your ears perked up confused. He was asking what you wanted? You blinked in shock and simply nodded. 

Your pov 

As the van pulled into the roads and raindrops started pelting down lightly you were lulled into a peaceful sleep.   
It was so warm here and it smelt so good you were incredibly comfortable in this bed. You nuzzled closer to the source of warmth and tried to go back to sleep. 

Third person? 

"AWWWWW SHES SO CUTE HYUNG!!!!! Let me hold her PLEASE" Minhyuk said excitedly as he saw Shownu step through the doors of their dorm with his arms full of their new housemate.   
"shhh not so loud shes asleep" Jooheon said shoving Minhyuk away from obstructing his camera view to snap more cute pictures. He was sniggering now at his hyung looking quite lost as to where and how to put the hybrid down without disturbing her sleep. 

Your pov   
With all the noise and movement that was going on you started to push yourself up while trying to rub away the sleep from your eyes. Hmmm soft you thought as you looked down at your hards curled around black fabric. Looking up in a daze you saw a blonde boy looking at you but his gaze was a little too intense so you turned to the side only to see the face of the tall man from before. That was when you realised you had been snuggling him this entire time. You immediately tried to push away to get him to put you down in embarrassment. 

Shownu pov 

His chin was starting to tickle from the occasional flicks your ears had been giving him since the hood fell down when he got you out from the van. He could feel how hot and red his face had become when you had started purring and nuzzling him the entire way up to the dorms. Hongsik had been laughing at him for a good five minutes now that they had entered the apartment and he had reached a dilemma. How was he supposed to put you down now? You were clinging quite tightly to his shirt and he didn't want to risk waking you up. And was he going to lie to himself? It felt really good to hold you in his arms and you smelt like a soft peach it was light but incredibly pleasant he had definitely NOT been sniffing you. But alas with how loud Min and Honey had been you started to wiggle and wake up. What he did not expect was to basically push him away and dive to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short update! Ive been studying to improve my writing and i hope its gotten better. Just a short one for now but ill try to update more regularly


	3. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this on the bus on the way home i hope you enjoy

Shownu pov 

He immediately reacted by stopping your failing arms and started cooing gently   
"Its okay shhh its okay im going to put you down now" he slowly lifted his arms from their place around your arms and waist and put you down.   
That was close he wasn't expecting such a big reaction. 

Your pov 

You felt calm the instant he hugged you tightly, it just felt so safe? You looked away from his gaze and his lowered you on to the floor where you now sat. You grasped tightly onto one of his pant legs as you leaned away from the blonde boy that was now kneeling down infront of you.   
"Hi!!! Im Minhyuk but you can call me Min" you quickly moved to be behind Hyunwoos legs peaking out from the side he was coming in too close   
"Awww do you only like hyung? I promise im alot more fun than him"   
You nodded slightly and started looking around more.  
It was cozy the living room had a large sofa with a sizeable television mounted across from it. And kind of messy? there were soft toys, clothing and various other items seemingly scattered around in a precarious balance. Further into the hall you saw a really pretty blue haired boy who was coming closer as he pointed his phones camera at you. You shyed away more pressing closer to back of the tall mans legs.   
You felt him turn around and you lifted up your head to look at him and back towards the other two creeping closer and closer before accepting his waiting arms and letting yourself be lifted up into his warmth again. This was definitely better then dealing with the hyper blonde or noisy blue haired boy. 

Shownu pov

He could feel your panic rising as his members inched ever closer to you and before you had a panic attack he decided to turn around albeit with some difficulty with how tightly you were holding on before slowly reaching out his arms. You copied his hand motions and let him lift you back up. He was screaming internally at how this position had somehow have him come to prop you up from your butt and your hands had come to curl around his neck as you buried your face in his neck. He could also feel your tail coming to curl around his right leg and he was definitely blushing like an idiot again.   
"Baby these are my very good friends we all live here together remember what i said at the store? Why don't we say hi properly okay?" He leaned away slightly to try and look into your eyes. He came face to face with a full on pout with furrowed brows "you said play time you promised" he blinked slowly before bursting into laughter. He nodded his head towards the plastic bag left forgotten on the ground urging his members to dig out its contents. The second Honey had shook the toy your head had whipped around and your eyes had searched for the source of the sound and when you saw it he was again back to struggling to keep you in his arms. He was probably done for at this point everything you did was just so endearing. Again setting you down but ensuring he was close by so you wouldn't feel scared again he waddled after you as you hadn't lifted your tail from its place. 

Honeys pov 

SHE WAS THE CUTEST THE ABSOLUTE CUTEST THING HE HAD EVER LAID HIS EYES ON. He was practically about to explode with his need to hold you closely but after seeing the warning look he had gotten from his leader he started to slowly crouch down so he was sitting and continued to wave the toy gently, enticing her. He was so happy he had his phone nearby when Shownu had come through the door because it was utterly hilarious seeing his awkward leader being cuddled up like that but at the same time eye opening to see how careful he was around the hybrid. He was going to spam monbebe with the pictures he had captured. As she crept closer to him he realised that she despite being obviously enamoured with the toy was looking pretty scared. She was searching his eyes as if waiting for permission to have it. It confused him as the other hybrids he had seen usually pounced without a thought. With his leader mouthing "slowly" behind her grey ears he understood that there was probably more behind this and followed instructions as he gently put the toy in her hands. 

Your pov 

Your tail was starting to cramp with how hard you were gripping on to black haired mans' thigh but the boy infront of you had scary eyes. But the toy it looked so so so soft it would be delightful to sink your teeth into it. You tried to stick your body as close to the man behind you as possible as you tried reaching out your hand. The blue haired boys' eyes softened as he reached to put the toy in your hands.   
"Thank you" you said as you clutched it and you turned to face Shownu once again  
"I'm good? Can play now?" You looked hopefully at him shying away from looking into his eyes again. You saw his hand come up and you flinched tossing the toy and bring your hands up to protect yourself you had done it wrong you had forgotten to bow and ask before even touching the toy. You braced yourself for the impact but instead you felt a warm hand petting the top of your head and it slid down to scratch at your ears.   
"Its all yours baby"


	4. Sweaters

After awhile of playing with the toy with Hyunwoo you had gotten super sleepy and had fell asleep at your now comfortable position on the couch where you had been moved. 

Hyunwoo pov   
As the boys came home one by one they all joined the discussion in the kitchen.   
"Hyung this is bad...really bad, what happened to her?"   
"I don't know min but lets show her we are different. Everyone take it slow and let her come to you don't rush her okay?"   
The leader responded his tone turning firm at the last point. It was obvious that as of right now she was deathly afraid of pretty much everyone but himself. He let a proud smile form on his face as he saw everyone nod seriously with determined expressions. It might take time but he was sure that everything would he alright.   
"Anyway for right now I think its agreed that she sticks with shownu hyung? From what happened just now I think its better if we go in one by one? I don't know?"   
"No honey thats a good idea actually a really good idea. We can still interact with her but leave a respectable distance and be careful with your actions." Kihyun responded while looking over to Hyunwoo for confirmation.   
"Yeah lets start with that"   
"Oh oh but we definitely need to go shopping I don't want to see her in whatever the hell shes wearing anymore its hideous" Hyungwon calmly said as he moved from leaning onto the cabinets.   
"Im coming with you" the maknae replied calmly as he joined him to leave the kitchen   
"We'll head out to grab some stuff"   
A chorus of be safes rang out quietly. 

"Honey ah"   
"Yes hyung?"   
"Uhm could you send me the pictures?" Hyunwoo said as he rubbed his neck   
"Of course hyung hehe why are you so cute sometimes" the rapper said as he gently pinched the leaders cheeks.   
Shaking his head he moved back to the living room and sat down at the left most side of the couch moving the hybrids head onto his lap so he could run his fingers through her hair. The purring and started up again and he was finding out how much he liked hearing it. Soon they remaining members scattered themselves on the floor and the other couch before turning on the TV. 

Your pov   
Your eyes fluttered open when the delicious assault on your ears halted and the warmth disappeared. You whined in discontent and tried to move your head back to the hands that had been petting you diligently throughout your nap.   
"Its dinnertime baby wake up" a gentle voice coaxed gently as hands came to prop you up into a sitting position. Pouting you looked towards Hyunwoo and gave your best frown to show your discontent.   
But your annoyance faded as he smiled and gently cupped your face "cmon lets eat quickly and try on your new clothes okay"   
"New clothes?" You prodded gently as he swiped a thumb across your cheekbones gently   
"Yes hyungwon and changkyun went to get you some new things to wear they just came back, its just a few items for now but we can go out tomorrow and get more"   
You nodded and leaned into his chest "okay"   
You had come to find that   
1\. he smelled incredible  
2\. was also extremely cuddle worthy   
3\. and you loved the tenor of his voice   
You moved away and followed closely behind him towards the dining table and promptly sat yourself down on the floor as he took his seat at the table. Kneeling with your hands on your lap and looking straight ahead without fidgeting. You had to be good or you wouldn't get dinner. 

Kihyuns pov   
He couldn't contain his smile when she had pouted at Hyunwoo waking her up it was such a Honey action and he could already forsee future pouting tantrums that none of them would be able to not give in to. He felt a flutter in his chest when the hybrid face planted onto his leaders broad chest and the older man smiled brightly turning to look at him. He was having a full on puppy mode now at the hybrids actions. Seeing her patter softly with her tail in her hands after Hyunwoos back was really cute, that was until she sat on the floor.   
"Hello dear, im Kihyun but you can call me ki" he said gently maintaining a good distance. He pulled out a chair slowly and patted it "up here, you don't have to sit on the floor"   
He looked to Minhyuk who nodded in approval before agreeing "hes right quickly come up" you placed your hands tentatively onto the chair before scanning their eyes. Was this a test? Seeing Min nod you slowly pulled yourself up and sat properly not daring to look at Hyunwoo. A silence stretched across the table and you started shaking. What was going to happen to you? But you felt the chair get pushed in gently by Kihyun and let out the breath you had been holding in when Hyunwoo patted your thigh gently. It was apparently okay here to sit at the table with your owners. 

After dinner you had carefully stacked the dished and brought them to Kihyun and Honey who were in charge of the dishes. Gently setting them down you waited for your next instructions.  
"Babyyyyy come here!!!" a voice called from the living room, you left quickly after seeing the wave of dismissal from Honey.   
Hyunwoo was on the floor and patting the space next to him as the pretty man and boy with almond shaped eyes layed out items of clothing all over the floor. You carefully stepped over everything before getting into Hyunwoos lap. 

Hyungwons pov 

He smiled seeing the way she stuck her tongue out as she carefully manoeuvred her way in between the shopping and plopped herself straight into his Hyungs lap without hesitation. He giggled at his blushing face which had seem to be coming out alot today.   
"Me and kyun got you some stuff so just try it out and we can go get more of what you like another day okay?"   
"What i like?"   
"Yeap anything you want"   
"Hmmm woo jacket again"   
Who was woo? Wait... oh Hyunwoo woo okay that was fucking cute.   
"You uhm... want hyungs clothes?"   
He DID NOT coo (he definitely did) when he saw you bury your face in his leaders neck before nodding. An the said man had a proud shit eating grin on his face as he responded  
"Baby you can have any sweater, shirt or jacket you want" 

Changkyuns pov 

That was unfair! Completely unfair! He understood the need for them to take their time with her but he wanted her to snuggle up to him like that too!!!!   
"Look see oppa will give you his sweater too" he said as he took off his jumper and waved it enthusiastically infront of her. He returned his own smug look to his leader when he saw her wave her tail and reach out for it happily. Raising his eyebrows at both his hyungwons as she hugged it to her chest tightly.  
"thankyou very much"   
His hand actually came up to clench at his chest as he fell backwards. cutecutecutecute

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mainly Hyunwoo centric fic for now but i may change that in the future. I would love to have feedback.


End file.
